


The Reinforcements

by ceanandsbrielgam1927ship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Because I can, Demon OMC - Freeform, F/M, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nemeton, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Supernatural (TV), Reinforcements, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Horsemen- freeform, Tired Stiles Stilinski, demon blade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship/pseuds/ceanandsbrielgam1927ship
Summary: When Scott pushes Stiles out of the pack for being human, he leaves Beacon Hills behind, only staying in contact with Lydia. When the pack can't protect their town from a demon, Lydia calls in her reinforcements in the form of a badass Stiles and his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/OMC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I love the ones where Stiles is pushed out of the pack and allowed to become a BAMF somewhere else with a hot new BF because I believe that Stiles is totally Bi. So here you go, hope you enjoy. ;)

**Prologue** :

He remembers the day it happened. When his whole world crashed down around him and the people he loved betrayed him. Derek had gone back to South America with Cora, and the pack had just grown, with Mason and Corey joining. He walked into the pack meeting, notes out and ready when he noticed the solemn faces of his pack mates and the serious one on Scott.

“Stiles, we can’t have you in the pack. This is for your protection too. You are a defenseless human, and no one wants you here anymore. The pack can’t afford to have you as a liability anymore.” Stiles looked around, noticing that Lydia wasn’t there, but the rest of the members were either avoiding his gaze or nodding with Scott’s decision. He realized that he wasn’t going to get anything done by arguing with Scott, so swallowing a sob, he looked him dead in the eyes with a cold expression. He had seen this coming, with the pack distancing themselves but hadn’t anticipated the heart-wrenching hurt that came with bonds being severed.

So shrugging, he said, “I’ve seen this coming, but from you, Scott? We used to be brothers. 14 years of friendship, thrown away. It’s okay though, I'll leave. Just remember that from now on you can’t ask me for research, or help. I won’t be at your beck and call anymore. I’m done, I'm out. Don’t talk to me anymore, and don’t drag my dad into the supernatural bullshit either.” He turned and began to walk out before pivoting and saying, “Oh, and Scott? You and your pack can fuck yourselves.” Ignoring the pack’s astonished faces and growls, he walked out of the pack’s life. He made it to the car before he hopped in and sobbed, fingers clutching the wheel as felt the emptiness and hurt of broken bonds in his heart. He vowed to himself to never come back, never help them again.

**3 years later:**

Lydia looked at the scene in front of her, the blood was all around them. She barely resisted the urge to scream because there were so many there close to death. Scott was limping, a long gash going from his stomach up to his neck, healing slowly. Next to him, he cradled Kira, who had been knocked out with blood staining her temple. So many were injured. They couldn’t handle this alone. So Lydia called in the reinforcements.


	2. Chapter 2

The reinforcements, however, couldn’t catch a flight to Beacon Hills any time soon due to approaching hurricanes. Stiles sighed as he looked at the flight lists, all of them booked or canceled. Frowning, he decided that this was important enough to teleport despite the cost to his magic. He called his boyfriend quickly, typing in the number he knew by heart. Dial tone.

Then, “Babe?” Came the sleep-roughened voice from the tiny cell phone.

“Yeah Babe, it’s me. Just calling to say that I’m going back home for something Lydia needs help with.”

They responded with, “Okay babe, I’ll meet you there, I know what it does to you and I can help Lydia while you rest.” Stiles smiled and thanked the heavens for the best boyfriend ever.

“Thanks, oh shit- shit!” He yelped and hung up abruptly as Lydia’s magic latched onto him, helping bring him quicker to Beacon Hills by giving him an incessant boost. An instant later, he stumbled into the Hale house, 8 pairs of eyes focused on him.

Tripping into the room, he scanned the faces for - “Lydia!” He yelled, and she rushed forward quickly, catching him around the waist and moving him to the couch.

“Stiles! I’m so glad you’re here.”

He smiled wryly at her, “Like I had any choice with you summoning me here, Lyds.” She gasped, clearly affronted, but he just laughed and faced the other people in the room who had been watching the exchange in silence. Liam, Kira, Derek, Scott, Jackson, Allison, and Isaac stood in a defensive position as if they were expecting a tornado to blow in after Stiles and destroy them all.

“Oh shit Lyds, I forgot-. Alpha Hale and Alpha McCall, I, Stiles Stilinski ask permission to stay on your territory to provide aid for your current supernatural problem.”

The alphas looked at one another, before Derek’s face softened and he replied, “Of course Stiles, you’re always welcome in Beacon Hills.” Stiles smiled, and Scott stayed silent, eyes never leaving him, watching pensively.

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Stiles and he collapsed on Lydia’s shoulder and mumbled incoherently, “Tell him- Lyds he’s coming….where..”, before his eyes fell shut and he concentrated on breathing through the queasiness plaguing him. The pack looked down at him in concern before the door burst open and a green-eyed man with a strong jaw and jet black hair burst in. Immediately, the pack raised their defenses, Allison pulling out a crossbow, the wolves growling and claws showing, and Kira pulling out her katana.

The man let his eyes flick black, and honed in on Lydia asking, “Where is he?”, eyes flicking completely black, like an empty void. Everyone balked as the intruder’s eyes flicked black, drawing weapons and standing on guard. The pack was nervous, they had never encountered a creature that eyes had shown that completely black before. Lydia seemed nervous, but not scared. She began to recognize this man, but just barely off of what Stiles had told her about him.

He stared down at her fiercely, repeating, “Where is he? What have you done to him?” She realized that this man must have witnessed her summoning Stiles forcefully with her magic and saw it as a threat to him. She still had to be sure that this man wouldn’t hurt her friend.

“Are you Konton?” She asked, and the man nodded apprehensively.

“Then that would make you Lydia, the banshee friend.” He tried for a smile, but it was mostly intimidating and spoke of danger. “And this must be the pathetic little pack of Beacon Hills.” He continued, scanning the growling faces. Scott was the first to speak, trying to use his red True Alpha eyes to scare the man, to no avail.

“Who are you, and who are you looking for?” Suddenly, a groan came from the couch, and everybody’s eyes flicked to Stiles, who had just woken up, still nauseous. Lydia immediately rushed to his side, and shoved water at him, which he downed gratefully. The man seemed to also be captivated by Stiles, and that put the wolves on edge, thinking the creature would go after the weak man. He began to walk over, only to see his path blocked by a katana and a growling Derek. Taking this as a challenge, his eyes went back to black, and some of the pack could see the reflection of 9 tails.

“Let me see him.” He growled at Derek, who flicked out his claws and swiped at the man, not even reaching him before being thrown against a wall. The other wolves descended, ready with claws and fangs when a shout reached them all.

“Hey! Stand down doggies, he’s not here to hurt anyone!” At the dog joke, he provoked many unhappy growls, but the man shoved them all aside and rushed to Stiles.

“Hey, babe.” He smiled, and the black-eyed man sat next to him on the couch and pulled Stiles to sit on his lap. After everyone finally got over themselves and sat down, the questions came in a whorl. The pack was eyeing them warily, Stiles sitting on Konton’s lap and Lydia sitting next to them while the pack squished together on the opposite couch, Derek and Scott standing vigil behind them. Unsurprisingly, it was Scott that spoke up and started to demand answers from the trio.

“What is he?” He demanded because Scott is an idiot who can’t tell an enemy from an ally. Stiles rolled his eyes, but Konton squeezed his hip and answered.

“I’m a nogitsune.” That tore a shocked gasp from Kira, but she seemed to be the only one who had any recognition of the word. The others only looked at her, confused.

“A nogitsune is a wild kitsune, who does not serve Inari, one that feeds off of chaos and strife. They are tricksters and live to possess and torture innocent humans for fun.” Kira explained, having learned from her mother. Konton laughed mockingly, shaking his head at the young kitsune’s ignorance.

“We are not all categorized by the worst of our kind, young fox. A nogitsune is only feeding off of malice and pain if it does not have a soul attachment with a willing human. We only possess when we are at our worst and have no other option. As you can see, I am bonded and therefore I feed off of my soul connection instead.”

“Who would willingly connect themselves with an evil fox?” Asked Scott, disgust evident in his voice. Stiles laughed heartily and waved a hand in the air. Scott’s eyes widened and Konton smirked at the appalled wolf.

“As much as I enjoy this interrogation, it does seem that your pack has requested our help with a creature?”

Lydia nodded, “There is a demon. She said her name was Lilith, and she’s been killing off all of the supernatural creatures and humans of Beacon Hills.” Konton cursed and Stiles’s face sunk and his expression became cold and hard.

“Oh god.” They said, and Stiles groaned and pushed his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Konton’s hand clutched firmly around Stiles’s waist in an effort to calm him.

“You know her?” Asked Lydia, intrigued and increasingly frightened at their reaction.

“You could say that.” Said Stiles and a sudden hysterical laugh burst out of his lips.

“Her crazy ass was supposed to be dead by now. I thought I made that clear when I shoved a demon knife into her heart, but maybe she didn’t get the message.”

“You did what?” Demanded Scott in outrage.

Konton sneered at the alpha while Stiles gave him a flat look. “I killed that bitch back in London.”

“But we aren’t- how could you-” Scott sputtered.

“How could I what Scott? Kill someone who was attempting to wipe out the world? She was using the horsemen war, pestilence, death, and famine to kill off the town so that she can take the nemeton’s power for herself. Once all of the people have been “disconnected” from the land, it’s free reign and she can use the nemeton’s power to demolish other towns with a nemeton until she has enough power to raze the world. She tried this in London and we thought we stopped her, but apparently not.” Scott sneered, but he shut up. “Who have you faced?"

“We ran into war in the preserve. He tore us apart and then turned us on each other. We lost a couple of our hunter allies and the rest of us were knocked out or left to bleed out. If it wasn’t for our powers all of us would’ve been wiped out.” Lydia shuddered at the memory of wanting to scream for all of her friends. Stiles placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but moved on.

“Okay, so if you’ve already seen war, did you get a chance to see the ring he was wearing?” Several of the pack shook their heads yes. “Those rings are sacred to the horsemen. They hold all of their powers in. The only way to defeat a horseman is to steal the ring and melt it down in 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The next one to come after you will be famine, then pestilence, and finally death before Lillith herself. Think of it as a video game. You defeat one, the next is a level up in powers and skills. Lillith herself is only as powerful as all of them combined, so if you manage to get their rings, melt them all down, you can form a new ring that can be used to destroy her. The only caveat is that the wielder dies right after. _Vita est vita_.”

“A life for a life,” Finished Lydia, and the pack’s shoulders slumped.

“Wait, I thought you said you’ve done this before, how are you-?”

Stiles smiled ruefully, “I died for it too. For nothing now I guess. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I’m tired Lydia, I’m gonna go crash. Ta ta, puppies.”

With that, Stiles was gone, dragging his shadow behind him and leaving the room in a state of silence. It was 2 days after Stiles’s return to Beacon Hills that Lydia screamed. She bolted out of bed and got dressed, mindless and running to the edge of the preserve. She screamed when she got there, but it wasn’t one of a banshee. There on the ground was a man who was mutilated enough that he was past recognition. He had vomit covering him from head to toe, his eyes were bloodshot and glossy, and his rotting flesh was being feasted on by bugs. He was covered by boils and Lydia turned away and retched, reaching for her phone and calling Stiles and Derek. Stiles got there almost immediately, taking one look at the body and then wrapping Lydia in his arms, allowing her to cry. Minutes after, Derek’s Camaro came down the road and he hopped out, face paling when he smelled the body.

“Pestilence. He’s here.”


End file.
